Ainsi va la vie
by lilouange
Summary: La vie peut parfois prendre une tournure que l'on n'envisageait pas le moins du monde ! Et malgré tout, le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour autant. On doit faire avec, tant bien que mal. C'est ce que va s'efforcer de faire Samantha Carter !


_Bonjour,_

_J'ai écris cette histoire sur SG1 il y a déjà pas mal d'années (environs 10). A l'époque, je les écrivais seulement pour les partager avec une amie sans avoir l'idée de les partager sur internet. Maintenant que je partage mes fic' j'ai envie de publier mes 3 écris sur SG1 même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment récents._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ainsi va la vie.**

**Maison de Sam :**

La jeune femme se tenait debout devant la cheminée, une bière à la main. Elle observait les photos où posaient ses amis. L'équipe au grand complet pendant un barbecue au chalet de Jack, Teal'c posant fièrement aux côtés de Janet ou encore Daniel et Jack chahutant. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo de Jack et elle. Il était debout, les mains dans les poches. A sa gauche, Sam se tenait à son bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. C'était chez Janet qu'avait été prise cette photo, à l'occasion des quinze ans de Cassandra. Sam but une gorgée et prit le cadre dans sa main. Elle caressa d'un doigt le visage de Jack, le regard pensif.

Pete : Sam ?

Elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il en silence ? Venait-il seulement d'entrer ? Elle reposa la photo sur la cheminée et se tourna vers lui.

Sam : Salut !

Pete : Sam, est-ce que ça va ?

Sam : Oui… Tout va bien ! Je réfléchissais.

Pete : Oh ! Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

Sam : Rien d'important.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la table contre laquelle elle prit appui. Ce fut Pete qui décida de briser le silence devenant plutôt pesant.

Pete : Je n'sais plus quoi faire Sam…

Sam : Pour quoi ?

Pete : Pour que tu m'aimes.

Sam lui sourit et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'aime Pete. Tu le sais.

Pete : Pas comme tu l'aimes lui !

Sam : Pete… Je t'en prie, ne recommence pas avec ça.

Pete : Ne me dicte pas ce que je dois faire ou n'pas faire !

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite plus forte.

Sam : Tu es ridicule !

Pete : Je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! J'ai tout quitté pour venir vivre ici avec toi ! Je veux t'épouser et te donner tout le bonheur auquel tu as droit. Et ce, parce que je t'aime ! C'est être ridicule ça ?! Mais tout ce que je te donne, tu ne le prends pas parce que tu m'aimes… Tu le prends parce que tu sais que lui ne te le donnera jamais !

Sam : Arrête s'il te plait…

Sa voix était cassée. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Jack ! Encore moins avec lui. Elle le suppliait du regard.

Pete : Non ! Je n'veux pas être le mec de secours ! Je n'le supporte plus Sam ! Tu m'entends !?

Il eu le silence pour toute réponse.

Pete : Et je n'comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Il est froid, distant et arrogant ! C'est un homme asocial ! Il a un dossier long comme le bras ! Il a le coup facile et déroge facilement aux règlements ! Je n'te comprends pas !

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, la colère brillait dans ses yeux. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Lorsque Pete se tut, elle prit la parole.

Sam : Moi, ce que je n'comprends pas, c'est comment tu peux te permettre de le juger alors que tu ne le connais pas !

Pete : Oh mais je connais vos regards, Sam ! Vos sourires aussi ! Et vos silences ! Je connais tes pensées quand tu regardes cette photo ! Je connais l'expression sur ton visage quand tu le vois arriver ! Tu veux savoir ?! Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce qui vous unissait, je m'suis dit « Non mon vieux, tu t'fais un film ! ». Je t'ai laissé du temps ! Du temps pour que tu apprennes à mieux me connaître ! Pour que tu apprennes à m'aimer ! Mais plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point j'ai été con !

Sam l'avait écouté sans bouger, sans l'interrompre. Elle le fixait d'un regard noir à glacer le sang.

Pete : Tu n'm'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes lui ! Tu es bien avec moi certes mais ce n'est pas pour moi que ton cœur bat ! J'ai voulu me convaincre que vous n'étiez que des amis mais… Parce que c'est bien ce que vous êtes d'après toi n'est-ce pas ?! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?! C'est bien ainsi qu'tu me l'as présenté ?! Un collègue et un ami ?! Sam ?!

Il avait hurlé son nom plus violemment que le reste de sa tirade. Sam, qui continuait de l'observer, fut surprise mais son regard était toujours aussi noir. Elle leva les yeux pour fixer ceux de Pete qui insista.

Pete : C'est bien ce que vous êtes ?! Des amis !

Sam : Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?

Pete : Et vos sentiments Sam ? C'est vraiment de l'amitié ?

Il s'était avancé vers elle en posant cette question, la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais elle fut mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux et son silence fut sa seule réponse.

Pete : T'es vraiment qu'une belle salope !

Ce fut la phrase de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase comme on dit. Ayant fait quelques pas vers elle juste avant, il était désormais à portée de main et Sam ne se retint plus. Pete ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'avait tout simplement giflé. Pete caressa sa joue, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

Elle ôta la bague qui brillait à son annulaire, la regarda une dernière fois et la lui lança au visage.

Sam : Je crois qu'tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je t'aime que je veux t'épouser. Mais cette histoire est réglée, il n'y a plus de mariage ! En tout cas, plus de mariée ! De toute façon, un homme bien comme tu l'es, ça n'épouse pas une salope comme moi, non ?!

Ils se fixèrent un instant, crispés de colère, puis Pete attrapa sa veste posée sur le canapé et sorti d'un pas furieux, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Sam regarda son doigt désormais nu et inspira un grand coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle prit sa veste, ses clés et parti à son tour.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**SGC :**

Le Général O'Neill traînait dans les couloirs de la base. Les membres de SG1 étaient en repos le lendemain et par conséquent, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Il s'était occupé de la paperasse mais maintenant, il aurait voulu se changer les idées. Il avait moins de temps à consacrer à ses amis depuis qu'il occupait le poste de Général et il le regrettait beaucoup. Ces moments passés tous les quatre lui manquaient. Et ce soir, il était nostalgique du temps passé. Il errait donc dans la base, arpentant les couloirs tel une âme en peine lorsqu'il passa devant le laboratoire du Colonel Carter.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que…

Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il l'ouvrit donc, lentement, et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

Jack : Carter ?

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, assise à son bureau, l'esprit au loin.

Jack : Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sam tourna la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

Sam : Mon Général ?

Jack : Carter, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle soupira et posa la tête sur son bureau.

Jack : OK. Je vois qu'je n'suis pas le seul à nous faire un coup de calcaire...

Sam le regarda, les yeux mouillés. Il attrapa un tabouret et s'assit à ses côtés.

Jack : Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Sam : Ca va aller.

Jack : Sure ?

Sam : Certaine mon Général.

Jack : C'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'vous donnez. Que s'passe t-il Carter ? Crise conjugale ?

Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Comment avait-il compris ?

Jack : Vous êtes revenue ici, donc c'est pas professionnel. Votre père est à des années lumière d'ici et n'a pas le téléphone, donc il n'a pas pu être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Si c'était votre frère, je suppose que vous seriez dans sa famille. Par conséquent, il ne reste plus que l'option Pete. C'est grave ?

Sam lui montra alors sa main gauche.

Jack : Oh ! Je suis désolé pour vous.

Sam : Ne l'soyez pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute.

Jack : Pas vraiment ?

Le visage de la jeune femme rougit.

_Sam :_ _Ma fille, tu viens de faire une gaffe ! Change de sujet et vite !_

Sam : Et vous mon Général ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Jack : Oh ben moi… Je suis juste un peu nostalgique du bon vieux temps ce soir !

Le visage humide de Sam laissa apparaître un sourire.

Jack : Ah ben je préfère ça !

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

Jack : Venez !

Sam : Où ça ?

Jack : Aahhh ! Pas de question Carter ! C'est un ordre !

Sam : Bien mon Général.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle du Général et se laissa guider. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il la conduisait en cuisine.

Sam : Mon Général, nous n'pouvons pas…

Jack : Carter ! Je connais un super remède contre la déprime !

Sam : Je vois… Je comprends mieux…

Jack : Vous comprenez quoi ?

Sam : D'où viennent vos poignées d'amour.

Jack : Quoi !?

Carter riait maintenant.

Jack : Carter ! Je n'ai pas de poignées d'amour ! Comment osez-vous dire ça à votre supérieur ?!

Sam : Je suis désolée mon Général, j'n'ai pas pu me retenir…

Jack : Ouais… Ben… Excuses acceptées Colonel. Mais que ça ne vous arrive plus !

Ils se regardaient en souriant puis Jack prit un air grave.

Jack : Vous trouvez vraiment que j'ai des poignées d'amour ?

Sam : Mon Général… Je vous taquinais !

Jack : Ouais…

Sam : Mon Général, vous êtes très… très… Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes !

Jack : Vous avez cherché vos mots Carter ! C'était pour ne pas être vexante avouez !

Sam : Pas du tout ! J'avais d'autres termes en tête, c'est vrai, mais vous auriez pris la grosse tête…

Jack : Lesquels ?

_Sam : Sexy ? Séduisant ? Ma fille, ne t'avance pas sur ce sujet ! C'est un terrain glissant !_

Sam : … Et ce remède miracle mon Général ?

Jack : C'est ça ! Changez de sujet !

Et il se dirigea vers la chambre froide et revint avec des bacs de crème glacée dans les bras.

Jack : Je n'savais pas quel parfum choisir, alors…

Sam : Ce sera parfait mon Général !

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol pour déguster ce met délicieux.

Sam : Alors comme ça vous êtes nostalgique du temps où vous faisiez partie de SG1 mon Général ?

Jack : Ca vous parait bizarre ?

Sam : Sachant tout l'amour que vous portez à la paperasse et à ce qui est administratif ? Mmm… Non !

Jack : C'est pas drôle Carter ! Pendant que vous allez faire mumuse sur d'autres planètes, moi je reste ici pour gérer des problèmes très importants !

Sam : Oh oui ! Comme lorsqu'on nous avait livré les mauvaises pommes de terre ?

Carter avait perdu son regard triste et riait pleinement de Jack.

Jack : Ne vous moquez pas s'il vous plait !

Sam : Ou les problèmes de déco aussi !

Jack : C'était pour le Président ! Il fallait tout de même qu'on fasse bonne impression !

Sam : Je suis d'accord !

Jack : Bon…

Ils se regardèrent, souriant. Etre avec lui, lui faisait du bien. Il lui faisait oublier ses problèmes.

Sam : Vous nous manquez aussi mon Général. A tous les trois.

Jack : J'espère bien ! Il faudrait qu'on s'organise une soirée tous ensemble !

Sam : Après notre retour de PZX-937 ?

Jack : Et bien, vous aurez quelques jours de repos donc… Mais il faut qu'on prévienne Daniel avant qu'il ne se soit fait un emploi du temps de Ministre.

Sam : Il suffit de voir avec lui demain. Quand à Tealc, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Appartement de Pete :**

Le jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil, en train de boire une bière, quand son téléphone sonna.

Pete : Shanahan !

X : Pete, ramène-toi ! C'est pour ce soir !

Pete : J'suis là dans dix minutes !

Il raccrocha, prit ses affaires et parti en trombe.

Il se gara dans un coin tranquille et fini à pied. Il aperçu la voiture et y monta discrètement.

Pete : Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Le passager avant sursauta.

Frank : Putain le con ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

Mike : Ils n'ont pas encore bougé. Ils sont dans le van noir, devant la banque.

Pete : OK ! Prêts à vous amuser les gars ?

Frank : Ouais ben fais pas le con Shanahan. Ils sont dangereux !

Pete : T'inquiètes. Ca va se passer tout en douceur ! Y'aura pas de bobo tu verras.

Mike : Reste quand même sur tes gardes. Ils ont abattus deux de nos collègues la semaine dernière.

Frank : Eh, y'a du mouvement !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Le lendemain, au SGC :**

Jack : Bon, ben faites attention à vous.

Daniel : Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack. C'est la routine.

Il avait gardé le nez dans ses notes en disant cela.

Jack : Si vous le dites… Carter, je vous laisse les briefer à propos de la soirée.

Là, Daniel daigna lever le nez de son carnet.

Daniel : Quelle soirée ?

Sam : J'vous expliquerai. On y va ?

Teal'c : O'Neill.

Jack : Au revoir Teal'c. Bon voyage SG1 !

Daniel : Merci.

Puis se tournant vers Samantha.

Daniel : C'est quoi cette histoire de soirée ?

Sam sourit et le poussa dans le vortex avant de se tourner vers Jack.

Sam : Mon Général…

Jack : A ce soir.

Et Carter disparu dans la flaque bleue pour aller rejoindre les deux autres membres de SG1 qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté.

Jack : Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon bureau.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Le soir même :**

L'alarme retentissait dans la base. Les soldats se tenaient en position devant la porte et Jack arriva dans la salle de commandes.

Lieutenant : C'est SG1 mon Général.

Jack : Ouvrez l'iris !

Et il parti en salle d'embarquement.

Les trois voyageurs arrivèrent sur la passerelle, souriant. Visiblement, cette exploration s'était bien passée. Cependant, en voyant le visage grave d'O'Neill, leurs sourires s'effacèrent.

Daniel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Daniel, Teal'c, à l'infirmerie ! Carter, je dois vous parler…

Malgré leurs inquiétudes, Daniel et Teal'c s'exécutèrent et Sam suivit le Général dans son bureau.

Samantha s'inquiétait. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre ? Jack ouvrit la porte de son bureau et la fit entrer. A peine la porte refermée, Sam commença :

Sam : Mon Général, que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Carter, asseyez-vous.

La jeune femme s'exécuta mais la panique commençait à la gagner devant le malaise de Jack.

Jack : Carter… Ce que je dois vous annoncer n'est pas facile… Je n'sais pas vraiment comment vous…

Sam : Mon Général ! S'il vous plait…

Jack : Il s'agit de Pete. Il a été tué la nuit dernière.

Sam : … Et… comment… enfin qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jack : Il a été appelé hier soir pour intervenir sur un braquage et il a été abattu pendant l'intervention.

Sam était pétrifiée. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler et très vite, son visage fut mouillé de larmes qu'elle ne réussit pas à contenir.

Jack : Je suis désolé Sam…

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air totalement déboussolé. Jack se leva, fit le tour de son bureau, lui saisi le bras la forçant à se lever et la serra contre lui. Alors Sam éclata en sanglots. Elle se blotti tout contre lui et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Infirmerie :**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Daniel était toujours présent. Il bavardait avec un soldat qui venait de se faire opérer de l'appendicite mais mit fin à leur conversation en la voyant. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis, elle avait le teint pâle et son regard, perdu au loin, était empli de tristesse. Sam alla s'assoire sur un lit inoccupé et fixa le mur en face d'elle.

Daniel : Sam ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Sam : … C'est Pete…

Ces mots, elle crut qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais. Elle avait la gorge serrée et son cœur était si lourd… Elle sentit une larme glisser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle voulait s'allonger, se rouler en boule sur son lit et évacuer toute cette douleur qui pesait au fond d'elle ! Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler pour apaiser sa peine ! Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir...

Daniel : Sam ?

Sam : Il est mort !

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça. Elle ne pensait pas que ces trois mots, si difficiles à prononcer, pouvaient être si libérateurs. La douleur était toujours présente pourtant mais, quelque part, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère, délesté d'un poids.

Daniel : Je suis désolé Sam. Sincèrement.

Elle grimaça un léger sourire. Un sourire rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Un sourire qui disparu très vite dans les larmes revenant inonder son visage.

Sam : Le plus douloureux, c'est qu'on s'est quittés sur une terrible dispute. On s'est dit de telles horreurs…

Daniel la serra dans ses bras.

Daniel : Je suis vraiment désolé Sam. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux.

Sam : Il était tellement furieux…

Daniel : Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il va arriver. Mais même sans dispute, ce n'est pas moins douloureux vous savez.

Sam : Mais là… Je l'ai giflé Daniel ! Ce regard qu'il avait quand je lui ai jeté sa… Oh Daniel… Vous auriez vu ce regard !

Daniel : Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser cette dispute Sam.

Sam : Mais ce n'était même plus une dispute ! Nous avions carrément rompus. Il y avait tellement de colère… de rage… Je l'ai détesté hier soir ! Et je sais qu'il m'a lui aussi détestée.

Daniel : Mais, pourquoi ? Je pensais que ça allait bien entre vous !

Sam : Il avait compris ! Il avait vu ce que j'essaie de me cacher depuis tant d'années !

Daniel : Quoi donc ?

Sam : Jack…

Elle avait prononcé son nom si faiblement que Daniel se demanda s'il avait réellement compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais il su au fond de lui qu'il avait bien entendu. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il travaillait avec eux et il avait conscience du lien tissé entre ses deux amis.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il la serra contre lui, essayant au mieux de la consoler, jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive vers eux et lui demande de quitter la pièce.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Deux jours plus tard, cimetière :**

Le soleil brillait en ce jour de deuil et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Un petit groupe restreint entourait le cercueil dans lequel reposait le corps de Pete. Samantha se tenait debout, aux côtés de son frère et sa belle-sœur. L'odeur entêtante des gerbes de fleurs l'écoeurait et elle se sentait nauséeuse. L'enterrement était très éprouvant. Personne, en dehors de Jack et Daniel, ne savait que Pete et elle avaient rompus la veille de sa mort et elle omit bien de le révéler. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Encore moins lorsqu'elle entendait quelque chose du genre «Quel drame pour elle, si peu de temps avant leur mariage !» ou «Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux !». Sam supportait difficilement les regards posés sur elle, dans lesquels elle lisait de la pitié. Vint le moment des condoléances puis lentement, l'assemblée se dissipa, chacun partant de son côté.

Mark : On te dépose ?

Sam : Non. Merci, mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Mark : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sam : Je vais aller travailler.

Mark : Sam…

Sam : Chacun son truc ! Moi c'est le travail.

Mark : Comme tu voudras.

Il embrassa sa sœur, lui répétant pour la énième fois qu'en cas de besoin, il était là. Il prit la main de sa femme et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur voiture mais il s'arrêta au niveau de Daniel et Jack.

Mark : Je vous la confie. Ne la laissez pas se tuer au travail.

Daniel : Elle est en congés cette semaine.

Mark : Mais elle prévoit tout de même d'aller travailler.

Jack : Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'me surprend pas ?

Ils esquissèrent un sourire à cette remarque pertinente.

Jack : On s'occupe d'elle !

Jack : Carter, on vous dépose ?

Sam : Merci mais je vais aller à la base.

Jack : Si vous mettez les pieds à la base, je vous interdis l'accès aux labos !

Sam : Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi…

Jack : Bien ! Je sais où on peut aller !

Daniel : Pas dans votre chalet !

Jack : Merci Daniel… Et comment suis-je censé prendre ça ?

Le linguiste répondit par une petite moue qui amusa Sam.

Jack : Non, avec le trajet, ça ne vaudrait pas le coup.

Daniel : Alors où ?

Jack : Vous verrez bien !

Daniel : Je n'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Sam : Ayez confiance, Daniel.

Daniel : Ouais… Tout ce que vous voulez c'est ne pas être embarquée toute seule dans cette histoire !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Au SGC, le lendemain :**

Jack : Colonel ?!

Sam : Mon Général…

Jack : Il me semblait avoir été clair hier.

Sam : Très clair mon Général.

Jack : Alors ?

Sam : Alors quoi mon Général ?

Jack : Que faites-vous là ?

Sam : Je marche dans les couloirs de la base.

Jack la regarda d'un air intrigué.

Jack : Carter ? C'était de l'humour ça ?

Sam : Pas du tout mon Général.

Jack : Vous voulez vraiment travailler !?

Sam : Oui.

Jack : J'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Et il la quitta sans aucune explication.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Bureau du Général O'Neill :**

Jack : Et de un… et de deux !

Sam : Vous nous avez fait demandés mon Général ?

Jack : En effet Carter. Vous allez accompagner Daniel sur PX machin chose puisque vous tenez tant à travailler.

Sam : Mais mon Général…

Daniel : Mais Jack, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

Jack : Vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour l'occuper !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**L'après-midi, sur P3X-853 :**

Samantha s'ennuyait ferme alors que Daniel s'occupait de traduire les textes sur les murs en ruine. Il s'extasiait de temps en temps, faisant de grands gestes tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Sam s'était assise dans l'herbe à quelques mètres à peine.

Sam : Daniel ?

Daniel : Sam, l'avantage au fait que Jack soit passé Général, c'est que je peux travailler en paix désormais.

Sam : Désolée…

Daniel : Vous n'auriez pas dû insister pour travailler.

Sam : Je n'imaginais pas qu'il m'enverrait sur une planète où je n'ai rien à faire pour m'en empêcher.

Daniel : Et à la place d'un assistant !

Sam : Je n'vous suis pas utile, en effet.

Daniel : C'est vrai que Petterson m'aurait été plus utile dans mes recherches mais bon… Ce n'est pas une catastrophe ! Ca me prend un peu plus de temps c'est tout.

Sam : Ouais…

Elle recommença à tapoter le sol du pied, ce qui déconcentrait Daniel dans son travail.

Daniel : Faites un bouquet de fleurs ! Ca vous passera le temps.

Sam le regarda avec une mine désespérée.

Daniel : Dans une heure on repart !

Sam : Bien.

Elle se leva alors et commença à cueillir des fleurs puis retrouva le jeune homme trois quart d'heure plus tard.

Daniel : Très joli !

Sam : C'est pour le Général.

Daniel : Pour le Général ?

Sam : N'allez rien imaginer Daniel ! Il m'a envoyée ici parce que ça l'amusait de m'envoyer sur une planète où je n'aurais rien à faire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer toute penaude et lui donner satisfaction c'est tout !

Daniel : Si ça vous amuse…

Il composa les coordonnées de la Terre sur le DHD puis activa son code d'identification. Il fit un geste de la main à Sam pour lui indiquer de passer devant lui et fut remercié d'un grand sourire.

_Daniel : Pourquoi Jack est-il toujours absent dans des moments comme celui là ? Un tel sourire de Sam m'aurait valu d'être foudroyé sur place ! _

La flaque bleue disparu après le passage de l'archéologue, souriant toujours sur ses pensées. Il aperçu Jack arriver vers eux et regarder Sam avec un air de victoire.

Jack : Alors cette planète ?

Sam : Très intéressante mon Général.

Et elle lui tendit les fleurs avec un énorme sourire éclairant son visage.

Daniel : En effet. On a passé un après-midi excellent !

Après ces remarques, Jack afficha plus un sourire inquiet qu'un sourire victorieux.

Jack : Bien… Alors vous passerez à l'infirmerie et viendrez me faire votre rapport dans une heure.

Daniel et Sam s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la salle d'embarquement en pouffant, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Sam chuchota afin que Jack ne l'entende pas.

Sam : Et qu'est-ce je mets dans mon rapport moi ?

Daniel : A vous de voir. «J'ai cassé les pieds de Daniel» ou «J'ai cueillis des fleurs pour mon Général» ?

Sam : Daniel !

Elle lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Daniel : Aouille ! C'est moi qui ai dis ça ? En même temps, le coup des fleurs, ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de le mentionner. Ou… J'ai peut-être une idée ! Si vous parlez des fleurs, vous devrez expliquer pourquoi et ça, ça allongera votre rapport !

Sam : Non mais vous avez fini ! Et je vous préviens ! Je vous interdis de faire une quelconque allusion à cette histoire de fleurs dans le votre !

Daniel : Ah ah ! Ne me donnez pas d'idées Sam !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Sam :**

La jeune femme était épuisée, elle avait besoin de repos et d'une nuit paisible. Ces derniers jours, son sommeil était trop agité pour qu'elle puisse récupérer convenablement. Elle jeta son sac dans la buanderie et regarda autour d'elle. Ok, elle allait faire tourner une machine, mais le linge qui attendait d'être repassé attendrait encore ! Elle commença à mettre le linge sale dans le tambour quand elle s'immobilisa. Un tee-shirt de Pete ! Elle ferma les yeux en le portant à son visage et inspira profondément. Elle pouvait encore y sentir son odeur ! Elle senti la douleur revenir et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle avait tenu le reste de la journée… Il faut dire que Daniel et Jack étaient présents pour chasser ses idées noires ! Elle reposa alors le tee-shirt sur le sol et s'essuya les yeux. Elle finit de préparer sa machine puis, d'un geste rageur elle ramassa le tee-shirt. Elle alla dans le garage chercher un carton et le jeta à l'intérieur. Elle parcourut le reste de la maison à la recherche des objets personnels de son défunt ex-fiancé. Quelques fringues, un magazine sur le hockey, un autre sur le base-ball, des CD qu'elle détestait… Rapidement, il ne resta de lui que les photos, un sweet-shirt, certains CD et son après-rasage ! Elle retourna dans le garage et entreposa le carton dans un coin en prenant soin d'écrire '**Pete **' sur le dessus. Elle fixa le carton un instant puis ressorti. Elle grimpa alors les escaliers deux par deux et alla dans la salle de bain, se faire couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla en jetant ses vêtements en vrac dans un coin, trouva un drap de bain dans le meuble et le posa dessus, de façon à l'atteindre une fois dans la baignoire. Elle entra alors dans l'eau chaude et soupira de plaisir. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin ! Un peu de calme et de solitude !

_Je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! ... Je n'veux pas être le mec de secours ! ... Je n'te comprends pas ! ...Oh mais je connais vos regards ! ... Mais plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point j'ai été con ! ... Tu n'm'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes lui ! ... Et vos sentiments Sam ? ... T'es vraiment qu'une belle salope ! _

_Sam saisi alors son arme et visa le cœur de Pete. Elle entendit trois coups résonner et fixa le regard vide de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche alors que sa chemise en était déjà très imprégnée et qu'une flaque immense naissait à ses pieds, ne cessant de s'élargir. Elle prit son téléphone portable qui sonnait dans sa poche et le jeta aux pieds de Pete. « Fin de l'histoire ! » lança-t-elle, puis elle sorti, laissant le corps sans vie de son fiancé au milieu de son salon alors que la sirène de l'ambulance hurlait de plus en plus fort._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et fut plutôt soulagée de reconnaître sa salle de bain. Elle se leva et attrapa son drap de bain pour s'enrouler dedans. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, encore sous le choc.

Sam : Putain de rêve à la con !

Elle sursauta de nouveau en entendant le téléphone sonner. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre et décrocha.

Sam : Oui ?

Tia : Sam ? C'est Tia. Est-ce que ça va ?

Sam : Oui merci.

Tia : J'en ai pas l'impression. Le ton de ta voix dit le contraire.

Sam : Je m'étais assoupie dans la baignoire.

Tia : Ca explique que tu ne répondes qu'au quatrième appel.

Sam : Quatrième ?!

Tia : Ouais…

Sam : Et, tu appelles pour…

Tia : Je sais qu'on s'y prend à la dernière minute mais cet après-midi, avec Jess, on a décidé de passer la journée de demain au parc. Est-ce que tu viendras ?

Samantha réfléchi un instant.

Sam : Ca me fera le plus grand bien.

Tia : Super ! Bon, faut que j'te laisse, je dois encore appeler Suzanne et Miranda. A demain alors.

Sam : A demain.

Elle reposa le combiné et reparti dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle descendit au salon, se servit un verre de whisky et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau après ce rêve ! Comment réussirait-elle à dormir ? Un peu près une demi-heure plus tard, elle se sentait plus apaisée, l'alcool aidant. Elle décida alors de monter se coucher. Elle grimpa les marches avec difficulté tant son corps était fatigué et fut heureuse de se glisser entre les draps. Morphée la berça aussitôt dans ses bras.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Près de chez Sam, le lendemain soir :**

Miranda : Tu n'oublies pas que c'est à droite là !

Jess : Oh ça va !

Sam : Si tu te plantes, on est bonne pour tourner encore vingt bonnes minutes.

Jess : Sam ! Ne t'y mets pas non plus ! Je sais comment aller chez toi maintenant !

Tia : Merci au voisin !

Suzanne : Ah… Tom !

Jess : Non mais vous avez fini oui !

Sam : Il n'a personne en ce moment. Si tu veux…

Jess : Ca ira Sam ! Merci.

Suzanne : Oooh !

Jess : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dis ?!

Miranda : Toi ? Rien ! Mais regarde devant chez Sam !

Suzanne : Tu nous présentes ?

Sam : Les filles, c'est mon supérieur !

Jess : Ah ! Jack !

Sam : Ca veut dire quoi ce «Ah ! Jack !» ?

Jess : Rien du tout…

Jess se gara devant la maison et arrêta la voiture.

Suzanne : Et celui avec les lunettes ?

Sam : Daniel ?

Suzanne : Il est pas mal !

Jess : Y'a rien à jeter !

Tia : Occupe-toi de Tom toi !

Jess : Mais arrêtez avec Tom !

Sam : Bon, eh, les filles, c'est tout de même de mes collègues dont vous parlez là ! Comment je vais pouvoir travailler avec eux sans repenser aux conneries que vous venez de dire, moi, maintenant ?!

Jess : Ouais sérieux les filles ! On n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça des amis de Sam ! Du moins de Jack ! Daniel, c'est ok ?!

Sam : Vous êtes impossibles !

Miranda : C'est ce qui fait notre charme ma chérie !

Sam : Bon, j'vais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.

Tia : Mais tu nous avais pas dit qu'ils venaient ce soir !

Sam : Ben, c'était pas prévu.

Tia : Ils passent comme ça, à l'improviste ?

Sam : Ils viennent prendre des nouvelles, je pense.

Miranda : Ah c'est sympa !

Sam : On n'est pas seulement collègues, on est aussi amis ! En tout cas, merci pour cet aprèm ! J'ai passé un super moment !

Suzanne : C'est quand tu veux !

Sam les embrassa et sorti de la voiture. Jess démarra et klaxonna en repartant. Sam se dirigea alors vers ses amis et les salua. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses clés et les invita à entrer.

Daniel : Vous voyez bien ! Vous vous inquiétiez pour rien !

Jack : Ouais ben je pouvais pas deviner.

Sam : Bonsoir.

Daniel & Jack : Bonsoir.

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Jack : On passe prendre des nouvelles c'est tout.

Daniel : Ouais… C'est tout…

Sam les regarda à tour de rôle puis elle sorti les clés de son sac. Elle sentait que les deux hommes lui faisaient des cachotteries mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir.

Sam : Vous entrez ?

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur. Tous deux restèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'elle alla à la cuisine et en revint avec trois bières.

Sam : Comment ça va à la base ?

Jack : Le trin trin habituel…

Sam : Bien.

Daniel : Et vous ?

Sam : Moi ? Ca va. Plutôt bien même.

Daniel : Vous avez fichu une sacrée trouille à Jack !

L'archéologue fut fusillé du regard par son supérieur qui le menaça silencieusement.

Sam : Ah oui ?

Jack : On va pas en faire une affaire d'état ! Vous êtes là, tout va bien, c'est l'essentiel !

Daniel : Il était prêt à appeler le Président !

_Jack : Mais à quoi il joue ?! _

Sam : Et pourquoi ?

Jack : Et bien, vous étiez injoignable. On a essayé chez vous et sur votre portable mais rien.

Sam regarda la table avec un air coupable. Son téléphone portable était posé dessus.

Sam : Je suis désolée…

Jack : C'est pas grave. Après tout vous êtes en congés, vous n'avez pas de compte à nous rendre !

Sam : Mais avec les derniers évènements vous avez eu peur que…

Leurs regards se joignaient et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser ça. Daniel se senti soudain de trop dans la pièce. Il posa sa bouteille sur la table et se racla la gorge.

Daniel : Je dois vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Gibbs.

Sam : Vous repartez déjà ?

Daniel : Je me dois d'arriver à l'heure ! Et je crois que Jack a quelque chose à vous dire.

Sam l'interrogea du regard mais il avait l'air gêné.

Daniel : Et vous revenez travailler dans quelques jours !

Sam : Si j'le pouvais…

Jack : De toute façon, si vous revenez cette semaine, vous avez eu un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend sur P3X-853.

Sam sourit en y repensant.

Daniel : Bon, j'y vais.

Jack : A demain !

Daniel : A demain.

Il embrassa Sam et parti.

Sam : Vous devez me dire quelque chose ?

Jack : Asseyons-nous.

Sam : Ca a un air de déjà vu !

Mais elle s'assit à côté de Jack sur le canapé et lui fit face.

Sam : Je vous écoute.

Jack : Et bien, j'ai vu le Doc cet après-midi. Il vous cherchait et c'est pour ça qu'on a essayé de vous joindre.

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jack : Il ne voulait pas m'expliquer pourquoi il devait vous voir si rapidement. En fait, il disait que c'était d'ordre privé et qu'il devait vous en parler à vous en premier. J'ai eu beau insister… Alors quand il a eu le dos tourné, j'ai un peu regardé votre dossier médical.

Sam : Pardon ? Mais ça veut dire quoi «un peu» ?

Jack : Juste ce qui concernait vos dernières analyses !

Sam : Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Jack : Sam, euh… vous êtes enceinte.

Sam : Quoi ?!

Jack : Vous êtes enceinte. C'est ce qu'il y avait sur le papier.

Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, sous le choc de cette annonce.

Jack : Est-ce que ça va ?

Sam : J'en suis pas sûre.

Jack : Vous voulez être seule ?

Sam : Oui. Merci.

Jack : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Sam hocha la tête et laissa Jack repartir seul.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A la base, le lendemain :**

Daniel était plongé dans son travail, comme la plupart du temps. Il gribouillait sur son calepin des choses que lui seul comprenait. Puis revenait à son ordinateur avant de repartir dans ses notes.

Jack arriva, l'air travaillé. Daniel leva les yeux vers lui et arrêta ses recherches.

Daniel : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jack : Hein ? Oh rien ! Je passais juste vous voir !

Daniel : Je vois ! Vous étiez dans le coin et vous vous êtes dit «Tiens, si on allait faire un p'tit coucou à ce bon vieux Daniel !» ?

Jack : Exactement !

Daniel : Bien sûr…

Jack : Si ça vous ennuie qu'je sois passé, je repars !

Daniel : Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que vous me preniez pour un idiot !

Jack : J'vous prends pas pour un idiot !

Daniel : Jack… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Jack : J'suis inquiet !

Daniel : Pour Sam ?

Jack : Non, pour Jenifer Lopez !

Daniel soupira de désespoir.

Jack : Et votre rendez-vous d'hier ?

Daniel : Avec Gibbs ?

Jack : A moins que vous en ayez eu plusieurs ?

Daniel : Intéressant.

Jack : Intéressant ?

Daniel : Quoi ?

Jack : Ben… c'est pas vraiment un terme qu'on utilise pour qualifier un rendez-vous.

Daniel : Jack…

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel : C'était une très bonne soirée !

Jack : Ca c'est mieux !

Daniel : Tessa est très intelligente !

Jack : J'en doute pas.

Daniel : On a beaucoup avancé !

Jack : Bien…

Daniel : On a fini de traduire la deuxième strophe !

Jack : Euh… Vous avez bossé !?

Daniel : Oui !

Jack : Vous n'êtes pas un homme, vous ! C'est impossible ! Vous n'êtes pas humain !

Et il parti, choqué par ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Daniel, lui, reprit son travail, imperturbable.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Jack, 22h12 :**

Jack était appuyé contre la fenêtre et regardait le ciel. Il regardait les éclairs se former au dessus des habitations et la pluie tomber contre la vitre. Les gouttelettes glissaient vers le bas, dansaient sur la glace et se rejoignaient parfois. Le Général était plongé dans ses pensées sur ces gouttes d'eau quand on frappa à sa porte. Surpris, il tourna son regard en direction de celle-ci mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ci ? Et surtout par ce temps ! Il se décida cependant à aller ouvrir et vit sur le pas de sa porte, une Samantha toute trempée, grelottant de froid. Il ouvrit grand pour la laisser entrer.

Il lui prit sa veste et lui donna une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche. Il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir. Alors qu'il allait repartir à la cuisine, elle saisit sa main et le supplia du regard de s'asseoir lui aussi. Il obéit et s'installa à coté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui qui ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait et il referma ses bras sur elle, la serrant contre lui. Ne sachant comment calmer ses sanglots, il caressa ses cheveux et tentait de la bercer. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait pour subir ça ?! Elle ne le méritait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas…

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Environ cinq mois plus tard, au mess :**

Sam : Va falloir changer mon uniforme.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait de s'installer à leur table.

Jack : Encore ?

Sam : Que voulez-vous insinuer mon Général ?

Jack : Rien du tout.

Il jeta un oeil au plateau de Sam.

Jack : Vous allez manger tout ça ?

Sam : Oui pourquoi ?

Jack : Oh pour rien…

Sam plaça son pudding juste en face d'elle et fit tourner l'assiette sur son plateau. Elle attrapa sa petite cuillère et allait l'entamer lorsque son voisin l'interrompit.

Jack : En même temps, c'est normal qu'il faille changer tes uniformes aussi souvent… Avec ce que tu manges…

Sam : Pardon ?!

Daniel : Oh la bourde !

Sam : Pour ton information, ce ne sera que la deuxième fois !

Daniel : Pssst ! On se calme les enfants. N'oubliez pas qu'on est au mess. Ca veut dire plein d'officiers autour de nous. Des officiers qui assistent à vos chamailleries mais surtout qui vous entendent vous tutoyer…

Samantha et Jack eurent l'air gêné et regardèrent discrètement autour d'eux. Sam se pencha vers Jack et murmura :

Sam : Te crois pas sorti d'affaire…

Et elle attaqua son petit déjeuner sous l'œil amusé de Teal'c.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Bureau du Général O'Neill, 19h18 :**

Jack était en train de lire le rapport de mission de SG15 quand la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter.

Jack : O'Neill.

X : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Général !? Le Colonel Carter travaille encore à la base alors qu'elle est enceinte !?

Jack : Oui…

X : Ne devrait-elle pas avoir cessé toutes ses activités ?!

Jack : Je comprends mais sachez qu'elle-même désire continuer à travailler tant qu'elle en a encore la possibilité.

X : Va-t-elle sur le terrain ?

Jack : Seulement quand c'est sans risque.

X : Le risque 0 n'existe pas Général !

Jack : Je sais bien…

X : Quand a lieu la prochaine mission d'SG1 ?

Jack : Demain matin.

X : Vous partirez avec eux et vous vous assurerez qu'elle est en mesure de faire son travail correctement !

Jack : Entendu.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Le lendemain, 9h00 :**

Jack entra en salle d'embarquement.

Jack : Cet uniforme me manquait !

Teal'c : Nous accompagnez-vous O'Neill ?

Jack : Je vous accompagne !

Daniel : Comme au bon vieux temps !

Jack : Exactement !

Sam : On va pouvoir régler cette histoire d'uniforme.

Devant le visage inquiet de son supérieur, elle éclata de rire.

Sam : Bienvenue mon Général ! Ou bon retour…

Jack sourit. Il était heureux de retrouver son ancienne équipe, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Jack : Attention P7X-659 ! Nous voilà !

Daniel : Mais c'est qu'il connaît le nom de la planète !

Jack : Ben… J'suis un peu obligé de lire les rapports maintenant.

La flaque bleue fit irruption dans la salle et les quatre voyageurs s'avancèrent sur la passerelle.

Sam : Mon Général, à vous l'honneur.

Jack : La galanterie veut que ce soit la femme la première !

Daniel : On va pas y passer la nuit !

Et l'archéologue passa devant eux pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du vortex.

La petite équipe avait été cordialement accueillie par la population locale. SG12 avait prévenu que les habitants de cette planète étaient très chaleureux. Ils avaient voulu tout montrer à leurs visiteurs : leurs habitations, leurs champs, leur nourriture… Cette attitude amusait beaucoup SG1. Le soir venu, ils prirent contact avec la base. Jack voulait vérifier que tout se passait bien en son absence : SG3 était rentrée comme convenu et il n'y avait eu aucun incident.

SG1 partagea le repas de leurs ôtes. Ils grignotaient tranquillement quand on leur apporta à boire. Chacun prit le ramequin lui étant destiné et Jack goûta.

Jack : C'est bon. Mais quand à savoir si c'est alcoolisé… On va laisser Daniel boire et on verra bien son état !

Daniel : Très drôle !

Et la soirée continua dans la détente et l'amusement. Il est vrai que depuis que Carter était enceinte alors que Pete était décédé, les liens dans le groupe s'étaient encore resserrés. En dehors de la base, ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Mais cette habitude était difficile à perdre à Cheyenne Mountain ce qui pouvait poser quelques problèmes à Sam et Jack.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sam s'était isolée du groupe. Elle voulait réfléchir à ce que serait sa vie après la naissance de son enfant. Ce ne serait plus pareil, ça elle en était certaine. C'était même la seule chose dont elle était sûre !

Jack l'avait vu partir plus loin. Ne la voyant pas revenir, il se posa des questions et alla à sa recherche. Il la trouva non loin de la porte, assise à même le sol. Il s'arrêta en l'apercevant. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et lui sembla préoccupée. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait entendu quelqu'un venir vers elle. En tendant l'oreille, elle avait reconnu ses pas. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il l'observait ! Puis elle entendit de nouveau les pas venir vers elle et elle ne réussit pas à réprimer un sourire.

Jack : Tu vas bien ?

Sam : Ca peut aller.

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide alors à se relever. Debout, elle épousseta son pantalon. En relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard. Il s'inquiétait.

Sam : Je vais bien ! Promis.

Jack : Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici toute seule ?

Sam : Je réfléchissais.

Jack : Si tu as besoin de réfléchir c'est que quelque chose cloche !

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux puis lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'anneau qui lui faisait maintenant face : imposant et majestueux.

Jack : Sam… Parle-moi.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

Sam : J'ai peur...

Sa gorge se serrait et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir.

Jack : Mais de quoi ?

Sam : D'après…

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Je n'sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ce que je devrai faire ! Mes actes ne toucheront plus uniquement moi ! Je n'serai plus toute seule et en même temps… je l'suis !

Jack : Mais tu nous as nous ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose mais c'est déjà beaucoup, non ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous ?! Sur moi…

Ces deux derniers mots, il les avait murmurés et elle se demanda si son ouïe ne lui faisait pas défaut. Elle sentit les mains de Jack se poser sur ses épaules et glisser le long de ses bras. Son corps tout entier fut parcouru de frissons. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. A cet instant, les questions qui tournaient dans la tête de Sam s'évanouirent dans les airs. Elle captura alors fougueusement les lèvres de Jack. Pris par surprise, celui-ci mit quelques secondes à réagir puis lui rendit son baiser. Elle s'arqua contre lui pour mieux épouser son corps et ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que celles de Jack s'insinuaient sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Jack se détacha d'elle lentement.

Jack : Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête avant que je n'perde le contrôle…

Sam : Je suis désolée… Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Jack : Moi je n'le suis pas !

Sam leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea. Si par cette phrase il avait voulu la mettre à l'aise, il avait échoué. Bien au contraire, ça ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Jack constata qu'il l'avait rendue nerveuse et s'expliqua.

Jack : Y'a trop longtemps qu'on joue à ce p'tit jeu Sam ! Et je dois t'avouer que dernièrement, ça ne m'amuse plus autant.

La jeune femme l'écoutait en silence, immobile, l'observant d'un œil inquiet.

Jack : Ca va faire neuf ans qu'on joue au chat et à la souris ! Et ça n'me déplait pas, au contraire ! Mais au bout d'un moment, tu n'crois pas que le chat doit choper la souris ? Et moi, je crois que ce moment est venu !

Samantha gardait le silence. Les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire la chamboulaient. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé une chose pareille ! Que lui prenait-il ?

Jack : Sam… Je n'sais pas plus que toi ce qui va se passer ! Mais je sais que je veux être présent, je veux être avec toi… Je sais que tout ce que je te dis ce soir, je ne suis pas censé te le dire, que je n'en ai pas le droit… mais je te le dis quand même. Et si tu veux bien de moi à tes côtés, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Le silence s'installa. Sam sentait qu'elle devait lui répondre mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu aussi sérieux, c'était lorsqu'il leur parlait de Charly. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie sa carrière pour elle. C'était hors de question !

Sam : Et qu'est-ce qu'il te resterait à faire ?

Jack : Pourquoi tu n'me réponds pas avant ?

Voyant Sam s'agiter, il n'insista pas.

Jack : En fait, c'est Kerry qui m'a soufflé la solution.

Il vit le visage de Sam esquisser une grimace quand il prononça le nom de Kerry, ce qui l'amusa.

Jack : Elle avait comprit pour nous. Elle m'a suggéré de démissionner de l'armée.

Sam : Non ! Je refuse que tu sacrifies ta carrière pour moi ! Et puis, le SGC ne serait plus ce qu'il est sans son célébrissime Jack O'Neill !

Jack : Mais qui a dit que l'aventure continuerait sans moi ?

Sam : Je suis pas sure de suivre…

Jack : Je demanderais à diriger la base en tant que civil.

Sam : Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Jack : J'en suis certain.

Sam : Mais pourquoi tu…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase mais il comprit tout de même.

Jack : Pourquoi ? Et bien… parce que je… parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux pouvoir être avec toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il lu dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Jack : Si on rentrait. Daniel et Teal'c vont s'interroger !

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un instant mais la saisit et le suivit. Après quelques pas, elle se serra contre lui et il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire l'aveu de ses sentiments mais il attendrait. Pour le moment, la sentir contre lui, lui suffisait amplement.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Appartement de Daniel, le lendemain soir :**

Jack : Ouais bien sûr ! Personne ne supporte mieux l'alcool que toi !

Daniel : Exactement !

Sam : Et Jack a un excellent caractère, Teal'c est bavard comme une concierge et moi… Ben je suis déjà parfaite alors…

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer à propos de mon caractère ?

Sam : Rien que personne ne sache déjà !

Teal'c : Il est vrai O'Neill que vous n'êtes pas grand diplomate.

Jack : Vous l'êtes assez pour que je n'le sois pas !

Daniel : Vu de cette façon…

Jack : Moi je supporte l'alcool !

Daniel : Pourquoi on me le rabache sans cesse alors que Sam, on ne lui en reparle jamais ?

Jack : Mais Sam supporte l'alcool !

Daniel : Et la fois où elle a faillit nous faire un strip-tease sur je n'sais plus quelle planète ?!

Teal'c : Il a fallut qu'O'Neill intervienne.

Jack : Parfois j'ai de drôles d'idées !

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de la jeune femme.

Sam : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce genre !

Teal'c : Ne niez pas Colonel, vous ne pouvez que vous en souvenir.

Daniel : Nous, on a pas oublié.

Jack : Personnellement, j'en ai pas vu assez pour que ça me marque !

Sam : Tu ne changeras jamais !

Jack : Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Sam : Non !

Daniel : C'est vrai que ce serait dommage !

Soudain, Sam gémit et s'immobilisa.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle saisit sa main et la posa sur son ventre.

Sam : Tu sens ?

Jack : Il a une sacrée pêche !

Sam tendit la main vers Daniel et Teal'c et les invita à venir s'assoire vers eux.

Daniel : Il est actif !

Sam : Elle ! Je suis sûre que c'est une fille !

Et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent autour du canapé pour sentir le bébé de Sam gesticuler dans son ventre.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Appartement de Sam, quelques heures plus tard :**

En quittant Daniel, Sam et Jack n'avaient pas vraiment envie que la soirée se termine. Teal'c préféra imiter le linguiste et rentrer chez lui, mais les deux militaires se retrouvèrent chez la jeune femme. Installés au salon, ils étaient sur le canapé, Sam assise en tailleur pour faire face à Jack qui était de biais. Ils bavardaient depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il voulu lui poser une question qui le taraudait.

Jack : Sam, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Sam : Je t'écoute.

Jack : Si tu n'veux pas aborder le sujet, tu le dis !

Sam : Jack, vas-y !

Jack : En fait, la veille de la mort de Pete, tu étais revenue à la base parce que vous vous étiez disputés…

Sam : On avait rompus.

Jack : Justement, ce soir là… Enfin, tu m'as dit… Voilà ! Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas complètement de ma faute si vous aviez rompus. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu avais voulu dire.

Il sentit son malaise et voulu intervenir mais elle leva la main en signe de protestation.

Sam : Non, c'est bon ! Je vais te répondre ! Il faut juste que je sache comment… En fait… Il n'y a pas que Kerry qui ait vu clair en nous. Il avait comprit ce que je ressentais pour toi et ça a été le sujet de notre dispute. Il ne supportait plus l'idée d'être le lot de consolation comme le qualifiait Jessica.

Jack : Le lot de consolation ? C'est dur ça !

Sam sourit, mal à l'aise.

Jack : Je n'te juge pas, rassure toi… Je comprends. Tu avais le droit d'être heureuse !

Sam : Je me suis servie de lui…

Jack : Non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu te mentais à toi-même alors comment voulais-tu être honnête avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû faire dis moi ? Rester seule sous prétexte qu'on n'a pas le droit de vivre tous les deux ?! Excuse-moi mais, faut être maso pour choisir cette option là ! Sérieux !

Cette dernière remarque fit rire la jeune femme.

Sam : Comment tu fais ça ?

Jack : Comment je fais quoi ?

Sam : Réussir à me faire rire quand ça ne va pas.

Jack : Oh ça ! C'est tout un art ! Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande !

Sam : Eh !

Et elle le pinça pour se venger.

Jack : Aouille ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis ton souffre douleur ! C'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de me martyriser comme ça, tu l'sais ?!

Sam : Oh ! Pauvre trésor ! T'as mal ?

Jack : Oui !

Sam : C'est bien ce que j'espérais !

Jack : Ouais ben je vais partir pendant que je suis entier !

Sam : Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Jack : Absolument pas !

Il se leva en gémissant.

Jack : Je vais aller regagner mon lit et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Sam : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est gentil.

Et elle se leva à son tour.

Sam : T'inquiètes pas pour mon sommeil ! Dans un quart d'heure je suis au pays des rêves !

Jack attrapa sa veste en cuir et l'enfila. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti, Sam derrière lui. Elle l'accompagna quelques pas à l'extérieur puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Il la regardait avec un regard plein de tendresse qui sécurisait Sam.

Jack : Bonne nuit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et, sans bouger, elle murmura :

Sam : Bonne nuit.

Puis elle rentra chez elle, sans se retourner, laissant un Jack encore surpris par ce baiser.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A la base, le lendemain :**

Jack : Salut la compagnie !

Daniel : Bonjour. Tu m'as l'air bien gai ce matin !

Jack : Et c'est interdit ?

Daniel : Bien sur que non…

Jack : Bref, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Daniel : Oh ! Et de quoi ?

Jack : Laisses moi y venir et tu sauras ! Bon, j'ai pris une décision !

Daniel : Là j'ai peur !

Jack : Tu veux pas prendre exemple sur Teal'c et me laisser parler ?

Daniel : Je suis sur qu'il n'en pense pas moins ! Hein Teal'c ?

Un haussement de sourcil fut la seule réponse du Jaffa.

Daniel : Bon ça va. Je te laisse parler.

Jack : Merci. Je disais, j'ai pris une grande décision.

Daniel : Mais, ça concerne quoi ? Non parce que si ça concerne le boulot tu devrais peut-être attendre que Sam soit là.

Jack : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle ! De toute façon, elle ne vient pas travailler aujourd'hui.

Teal'c : Le Colonel Carter ne vient pas travailler ?

Jack vit l'interrogation la plus totale dans les deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient.

Jack : Pas de soucis ! Elle a rendez-vous chez son obstré… obstéti…

Daniel : Obstétricien ?

Jack : Voilà ! Merci. J'me demande qui a inventé des mots aussi barbares à prononcer. Sérieux ! Si t'y arrive pas du premier coup, t'es bon pour t'exciter un quart d'heure avant de réussir à le dire correctement !

Daniel : C'est sûr ! Tu devrais écrire à l'Académie pour t'en plaindre.

L'archéologue reçu un regard plein de reproches de son ami.

Daniel : Tu disais avoir pris une décision…

Jack : Oui ! En bref… je vais quitter l'armée !

Daniel : Pardon ?

Teal'c : Que dites vous ?

Daniel : J'ai dû mal comprendre. Teal'c, vous allez rire ! J'ai cru l'entendre dire qu'il allait quitter l'armée !

Jack : Non, vous avez bien compris.

Daniel : Et pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ?!

Jack : Daniel, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait.

Daniel : Mais je n'm'énerve pas ! Je suis on n'peut plus zen !

Jack : Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Ou pas grand-chose ! Je continuerais à diriger Cheyenne Mountain.

Daniel le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. Il était complètement largué, il devait bien l'avouer. Son air hébété amusa Jack.

Jack : Ferme la bouche ! En fait, je vais diriger la base en tant que civil. Si on me le permet…

Teal'c : Si on vous le permet ?

Jack : Oui. Je peux pas être complètement sûr que ma demande sera acceptée. Mais y'a tout de même de fortes chances !

Daniel : De fortes chances...

Jack : Oui. Et je suis sûr qu'Hammond appuiera ma demande.

Teal'c : Ne pensez vous pas que Carter aurait dû être présente ?

Daniel : Elle est déjà au courant ! N'est-ce pas Jack ?

Jack : Elle sait que je l'envisage mais je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais décidé à le faire.

Daniel : Ok… C'est pas un peu risqué ça ?

Jack : Risqué de quoi ? Et c'est pas comme si je plantais tout de toute façon.

Teal'c : Si vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites, je vous encourage dans votre décision O'Neill.

Jack : Merci Teal'c !

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Daniel.

Daniel : Oui ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, fonce !

Jack sourit et frappa amicalement l'épaule de son ami puis il montra la porte du pouce, par-dessus son épaule :

Jack : Bien. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je dois filer.

Daniel : A plus tard.

Jack : De toute façon, je suis dans mon bureau.

Une fois Jack parti, Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Daniel qui contemplait son verre mais le linguiste sentit le regard du jaffa posé sur lui.

Daniel : Ne me regardez pas ainsi Teal'c…

Teal'c : Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas heureux pour eux, Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel : Je trouve que Jack s'emballe un peu trop rapidement ! Si sa demande est rejetée, qu'est-ce qu'il fera ?

Teal'c : Pourquoi cela arriverait-il ?

Daniel : Je n'sais pas ! Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Et il quitta Teal'c sans un mot, se réfugiant dans ses quartiers.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Quartiers de Daniel :**

Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux pour ses amis ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, il était ravi pour eux ! Tous leurs proches avaient conscience de ce qui les unissait malgré leurs efforts pour qu'il n'en paraisse rien. Certains espéraient même qu'ils réussissent à franchir la barrière du règlement et on pouvait le compter parmi eux ! Mais ce matin, quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça. Une toute petite voix lui soufflait que le moment n'était pas encore venu. C'était un sentiment irraisonné et étrange qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas réellement le définir, mais c'était là, au plus profond de lui ! Et il appréhendait cette confuse intuition…

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans le couloir menant au bureau du Général :**

Daniel avait passé la matinée à tourner en rond dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas caché son manque d'enthousiasme lorsque Jack leur avait annoncé sa décision et s'en voulait un peu vis-à-vis de Jack. Il s'était décidé à aller le voir afin de lui expliquer sa réaction. Il s'engageait dans le dernier couloir menant au bureau de son ami lorsqu'il le vit passer à ses côtés en courant. Daniel s'immobilisa un instant puis fit demi-tour et le poursuivit. Il le retrouva trépignant devant l'ascenseur et l'entendit grommeler.

Jack : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Saleté de machine ! Tu vas te dépêcher, oui !

Daniel : Jack ? Un problème ?

Jack : Daniel ? Que fais tu là ?

Daniel : Je venais te parler quand tu es sorti de ton bureau comme une trombe…

Jack : Oh… Ecoute Daniel… J'ai pas vraiment le temps là… Je…

Daniel : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : C'est Sam. Euh… Y'a eu un accident…

Daniel : Quoi ?! Comment va-t-elle ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et Jack y monta rapidement promettant à Daniel de lui téléphoner.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Quartiers de Teal'c :**

Teal'c était en position de kel'no'rim lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Teal'c : Entrez !

Il vit alors Daniel entrer dans sa chambre tel une tornade ! Celui-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens et parlait trop rapidement pour que le jaffa réussisse à tout comprendre.

Teal'c : Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel : Oui ?

Teal'c : Calmez-vous et reprenez s'il vous plait. Vous êtes bien trop agité, je ne vous comprends pas.

Dans son regard se mêlaient panique et angoisse.

Daniel : Sam a eu un accident !

Teal'c souleva un sourcil et attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Alors qu'il en racontait trop à son arrivée pour que Teal'c puisse suivre, il semblait que Daniel ne voulait rien dire de plus maintenant qu'il avait quelque peu retrouvé son calme.

Teal'c : Quel accident ?

Daniel : Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Teal'c : Comment va-t-elle ?

Daniel : Aucune idée…

Teal'c : Que savez-vous au juste ?

Daniel : Juste qu'elle a eu un accident… Jack ne m'a pas donné de détails.

Teal'c : Alors nous allons allez en demander.

Daniel : Mais à qui ?

Teal'c : A l'hôpital.

Daniel : Oui, bien sûr...

Teal'c : Retrouvons nous dans dix minutes devant l'ascenseur.

Daniel : Dix minutes ? D'accord.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A l'hôpital :**

Teal'c : O'Neill ?

Jack se retourna et vit ses deux amis en face de lui.

Daniel : Des nouvelles ?

Jack : Toujours pas. Ca va bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle est en salle d'op' et personne n'est capable de me donner des nouvelles !

Il perdait patience et l'inquiétude le rongeait de plus en plus.

Teal'c : Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Jack : D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un abruti qui a grillé une priorité et y'a eu carambolage. Il y a déjà deux morts !

Daniel : C'est une battante.

Jack ne répondit pas.

Il leur fallut encore attendre un peu plus d'une heure avant de voir une infirmière se diriger vers eux.

Inf : Vous êtes de la famille de Samantha Carter ?

Daniel : Nous sommes des amis.

Jack : Comment va-t-elle ?

L'infirmière le regarda. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par la fatigue et le souci.

Inf : Elle est tirée d'affaire. Le chirurgien doit venir vous parler. Il sera mieux placé que moi pour vous expliquer la situation.

Jack : Mais il n'y a plus de danger ?!

Inf : Non. Aucun.

Jack : Et le bébé ?

Le visage de l'infirmière s'assombrit.

Inf : Le médecin vous expliquera.

Dr : Shannon, vous voulez bien allez voir madame Ford s'il vous plait ?

Inf : Bien docteur.

Dr : Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Votre amie a subi un choc plutôt violent. Pour elle, il n'y a rien de très grave. Elle a une côte fêlée, un poignet foulé et une double fracture ouverte du tibia.

Jack : Rien de bien grave ?

Dr : Certains ont eu moins de chance qu'elle. Mais le choc a provoqué l'accouchement et nous n'avons pas réussi à stopper les contractions.

Daniel : Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

Dr : Elle a accouché avec plus de dix semaines d'avance. Nous avons placé l'enfant en couveuse mais il ne vivra pas jusqu'au matin. En toute franchise, je suis même surpris qu'il soit encore en vie.

Jack : Seigneur…

Dr : Vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant quelques heures encore.

Jack : Et l'enfant ?

Dr : Si vous souhaitez le voir, c'est possible. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous conduire.

Daniel : Merci docteur.

Une infirmière vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard et les emmena dans un autre service : « maternité – prématurés ». Une autre vint à leur rencontre et elle les conduisit vers la couveuse.

Inf : C'est une petite fille.

Jack : Elle avait raison.

Inf : Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans le bureau juste en face.

Daniel : Merci.

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête.

Daniel et Teal'c restèrent quelques minutes à ses côtés puis quittèrent la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il se laissa alors aller et s'effondra en larmes. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps. Il avait faillit perdre Sam et avait cru devenir fou tant c'était douloureux. Et maintenant qu'il savait Sam hors de danger, c'était ce petit être qu'il allait perdre. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup imaginé leur vie tous les trois, et tout s'effondrait ! Une nouvelle fois ! Soudain une machine émit un bip strident et l'infirmière accourue.

Inf : Je suis désolée.

Jack entra dans la pièce et regarda le petit corps sans vie. C'était fini, elle était morte.

Jack : J'aurais été heureux d'être ton père…

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

******... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Deux ans plus tard :**

Tous étaient réunis chez Jack qui avait décidé d'organiser un barbecue entre amis. Daniel était venue accompagné de Tessa avec qui il passait de plus en plus de temps. Le Général Hammond avait lui aussi été convié et était venu avec ses petites-filles, en vacances chez lui. Cassandra aussi était présente.

Hammond : Alors comment se passe ce déménagement Colonel ?

Sam : Plutôt bien. C'est vider les cartons qui sera difficile !

Hammond : Laissez ça à Jack !

Sam prit un air paniqué qui amusa tous les invités.

Un peu plus tard, Cassandra et Sam s'étaient isolées dans la cuisine.

Cassy : Alors ? Vous partez où ?

Sam : On n'en sait encore rien.

Cassy : Tu dis ? Vous n'vous êtes toujours pas décidés ?!

Sam : Chaque chose en son temps.

Cassy : Ben justement, il serait temps !

Sam : Mais où veux tu qu'on aille ?

Cassy : Pourquoi pas une de ces îles avec des plages de sable blanc et chaud, et une eau d'un turquoise fascinant ?

Sam : Tu devrais travailler dans une agence de voyages.

Cassy : Sérieux, c'est pas mal ! Ou il y a l'Egypte et ses pharaons et leurs pyramides.

Sam : Je préfère pas !

Cassy : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'Egypte ? Oh quand j'vais dire ça à Daniel !

Sam : C'est pas ça ! Mais l'Egypte, c'est trop proche des Goa'ulds. Et j'veux pas penser au boulot pendant ma lune de miel !

Cassy : Ce sera bien la première fois que tu laisseras ton travail de coté !

Sam : Tu crois que je vais survivre ?

Cassy : J'en doute pas. Alors, où ?

Sam : T'en démordras pas !

Cassy : Non ! Il faut voir ce que vous voulez faire déjà ! Parce que c'est sur que si vous restez enfermés dans votre chambre, ça vaut pas le coup de partir de l'autre côté du globe !

Elles s'esclaffèrent.

Cassy : Et hormis cette lune de miel qui n'est encore qu'abstraite, vous avez d'autres projets ?

Sam : Un !

Cassy : Et puis-je savoir lequel ?

Sam : Je sais pas…

La jeune fille prit un air outré et ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, ce qui fit rire Samantha.

Sam : On y a bien réfléchit et… On voudrait un bébé.

Cassy : C'est super !

Sam : Oui. On va attendre un peu, histoire de profiter un peu de notre vie à deux mais je pense que l'année prochaine, on sera trois.

Cassy : Ben tu sais quoi ? Pour cette bonne nouvelle, je te fiche la paix avec ta lune de miel aujourd'hui !

Sam : Oh merci, c'est gentil.

Jack choisi justement ce moment là pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sorti trois bières. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui le scrutaient avec une petite lueur rieuse dans leurs regards.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sam : Rien, pourquoi ?

Cassy : On discute.

Jack : Vous discutez ?

Sam : Oui.

Jack : D'accord.

Cassy : T'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on se raconte, hein ?

Jack : Pas du tout. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je vais vous laissez discutez toutes les deux et ressortir par cette porte retrouver Daniel et le Général.

Sam : On va te suivre. Tessa doit s'ennuyer en unique compagnie d'hommes.

Et tous trois prirent la direction du jardin afin de retrouver leurs amis et passer un agréable moment tous ensembles.


End file.
